Lifeless Maelstrom
by Shikyou-sama
Summary: Those sparkling,blue eyes that were full of life are gone.If only I could see them one more time.. NaruHarem later on in the story.Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter I

**AN: This is my first Naruto fanfic… I'm open to all criticisms..**

'thinking'

"talking"

"**demon talk"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They are all property of Kishimoto Masashi.**

Konoha/ Outside of Hokage Tower/4:15

The rain poured. It was a sad day in the shinobi(ninja) village of Konoha. It was October the 11th, the day after the Yondaime Hokage had sacrificed himself to protect his village from the wrath of the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko. The villagers were gloomy. Sarutobi , the previous Hokage had taken back his position and had called all of the civilian and shinobi populace to the front of the Hokage Tower.

" Meh , why would Hokage-sama call for us at this troublesome hour?" Nara Shikaku yawned, still sleepy after waking up. Besides, you couldn't blame the guy; he couldn't get any sleep since his son was born a month ago.

"Nice question, dumbass..." Yasha Haruno sneered. What a bitch.

"You take that back you pink-haired whore!" Akimichi Chouza shouted. He was really annoyed with the angry Haruno.

"Oh shut up you fat ass, your probably just mad because you haven't gotten to eat breakfast yet!" She proclaimed.

"Why you, little-"

"Ahem, if you will excuse me, I would like to start my speech." The Sandaime interrupted, standing on the balcony looking down at the red haired Akimichi and the pink haired Haruno.

"Welcome my fellow villagers and ninjas, today is a sad day indeed. Our hero, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha sacrificed his life yesterday to save us from being killed by the fearsome Kyuubi." The Sandaime announced.

You could just feel the crowd getting gloomier by the second, that is if you could withstand the killing intent being radiated by the Akimichi and the Haruno .

" But alas, with bad news there is always good news." the Sandaime said happily, as he brought out something wrapped in cloth. He uncovered the cloth from the object to reveal a baby. A baby with sun-kissed hair and sparkling, azure eyes.

'What does this baby have to do with the Yondaime's death?' everyone at the assembly thought.

"The Yondaime could not kill the demon, because a high-classed demon such as the Kyuubi can not be killed by a mere mortal, even one as strong as our Yondaime." The Sandaime said.

"So the Kyuubi is still alive?" a villager blurted out with fear in his eyes.

"No, the Yondaime knew he could not kill the beast so he found a solution. He could only seal it." Sarutobi explained.

'Wait, it's all making sense now.' Nara Shikaku thought, his eyes wider than dinner plates.

"This boy, Uzumaki Naruto, is the savior of this village, for he is the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, which was sealed into him by our Yondaime" the Sandaime announced, with a grin on his face.

There was silence…

Shiranui Raishuu's senbon had fallen out of his mouth and was falling towards theground.

At that moment, time slowed down.

Everyone was staring at the senbon.

_Whish, whish, clank.._

At that moment hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter II

**AN: Sorry for the long wait…I have had a major case of writers block… I would like a beta reader if possible…I make mistakes sometimes………**

"hai " normal talk

'hai' thinking

"**hai" demon speak**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

"Hokage-sama, please with all due respect put that **demon** down!!!!" an ANBU shouted from behind the Sandaime.

"Silence,"the Sandaime roared back." Kakashi-kun please take care of your squad mate while I deal with the crowd"

"As you wish." Kakashi said in monotone. With a quick **Kanashibari no Jutsu** (Sleep paralysis) to his squad mate, he and the surrounding ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Itachi-kun why are you still here?" Sandaime asked, as the young ANBU stepped out from his hiding place.

"Hokage-sama , if you would like it, I could take the young boy to the Uchiha clan compound." Itachi said while looking at the blonde baby in the Sandaime's arms.

"That would be nice Itachi-kun…Tell your father I'll arrive at the clan house around evening." The Sandaime said as he carefully put baby Naruto into Itachi's arms.

"Ja ne(Good bye), Sandaime-sama." Itachi said as he darted through the angry crowd.

"Yoshi gyou (Good luck), Naruto-kun" The Sandaime whispered as he rubbed his temples.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shiichi Street/Konoha/ 5:00 a.m

The rain was pounding on a cloak less Itachi. Itachi was dashing his way to the village gates with baby Naruto who was covered in his black ANBU cloak in one arm. A buzz could be heard from one of the pouches in his armor.

"C-an yo-u h-h-ear me?(Can you hear me)" A voice said.

Itachi opened the pouch to reveal a black wakie talkie. He put the microphone close to his mouth.

"Fine and clear , sir… I have the boy with me. I'll be at the gates in about 2 minutes." Itachi said with his eyes focused on the gates meters apart.

"I-f-f y-o-u see a-a ma-n w-ho lo-o-ks like a sh-ha-r-k , d-ont b-e-e afrai-d-d-d. He-e wil-l take th-e b-b-oy fr-om you(If you see a man who looks like a shark don't be afraid.he will take the boy from you)…" The voice crackled.

"Hn." Itachi said with disintrest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Konoha Gates/Konoha/ 5:02 a.m

He looked at his watch. Master said he'd be here in a minute. As he brought his blue hand down he looked at a puddle that was about as wide as a tea pot. **Blue**. **Gills**… A constant reminder of what he had in him…He broke his gaze off of the puddle as he heard footsteps.

There was an average heighted person in body armor and a weasel mask with a blonde bundle In his arms.

"You Itachi?" The blue man asked with a little killer intent.

"Hai" Itachi answered, shrugging off the killer intent with **ease**.

'Impressive…He has some potential if he didn't freeze up at that **little** amount of killing intent.' The blue man thought.

"Your name?" Itachi asked, eyeing the blue man through his mask's eyeholes.

"Name's Kisame. Hoshigashi Kisame." Kisame introduced.

"Follow me to a safer spot outside the village." Itachi said as he darted off towards the forest.

"Hmph…Kids these days." Kisame whispered as he kept a steady pace behind Itachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nidaime Lake/Outside Konoha/ 5:16 a.m

Itachi stopped at the foot of the lake. Kisame soon arrived beside him a few seconds after.

"Here." Itachi said as he handed Naruto to Kisame. He then sped off torwards the village.

"Thanks" Kisame said as he dashed off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hokage Tower Balcony/Konoha/5:21 a.m

The Sandaime had settled the crowd. He was ready to pass on the words the Yondaime had given him before his death.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves.. Your leader the Yondaime wants that boy, Shippuu Naruto , to be seen as hero. He holds the demon inside him to **protect** you. If not for Naruto-kun you would all be dead." The Sandaime stated.

"Go home. Sleep. Think about what would have happened if you had killed that boy…This is an order from yours truly, as Hokage…" the Sandaime said as he walked back into his office, not noticing the heated glares and curses being directed at him.

'Minato, why did you have to put me in this kind of mess?' The Sandaime said as he brought out his pipe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I bet you guys are wondering why Naruto's last name is not Uzumaki… Well he has a bloodline which will be introduced briefly in the next chapter. Plus, he has a different name because his real identity cannot be known…. Yet..

Why is Itachi giving Naruto to Kisame who is not a Konoha shinobi??? Don't forget to review!!!

Next Chapter

_The water was twisting and shaking malevolently… Kisame was in a state of pure horror…A giant hurricane was coming torwards him._

"_Oh Shit…" Kisame said…_


	3. Chapter III

**I'm sure you guys want kill me now. I know I haven't updated, but please believe me, writer's block is really hard to deal with (if you're me).I'm pretty happy with how the story is going but I'm not satisfied with length. I'll try to make the story epic, but I will probably start that in later chapters.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lifeless Maelstrom

3

Hi no Kuni/ Nidaime Lake Coast/ 12:00 p.m

He had been running for 7 straight hours without stopping. He was still in Hi no Kuni but he still had a long way to go.

"What's up with this damn lake!!!? How many miles does it stretch cross this damned place!" Kisame said as he stopped. You couldn't blame the guy, he had to run for 7 hours with a baby in his arms.

Kisame took off his black and red cloak. He threw it down to the ground without a care.

"Why is it always me who has to do this kinda stuff?" Kisame said to himself.

_Flashback/2 hours ago/_

_He had to hurry. The sucession of this mission would be beneficial to the organization. If he failed who knew what would happen to him once he reached the Leader._

_An unwelcome stench entered his nose. It was unmistakable. He looked at the heaving bundle in his arms. The child eyes were closed, but the baby's eyebrows were furrowed._

_Yep. It was the baby._

_Kisame could either stop and change the damn baby's diaper or keep going and try to ignore it._

_He chose the first option._

_Kisame stopped on a strong-looking branch.It was pretty wide for a branch though. He sat down against the trunk of the tree and put the baby in his lap._

_Flashback End_

Poor Kisame… He still couldn't get the diaper off of Baby Naruto's waist. He tried everything, from clawing to trying to slice it off with his scaly sword. To no avail the smelly diaper just wouldn't come off.

He would have to ask Konan how to take of the damned contraption. Pfft… As if he was going to take care of the baby at the hideout.

Kisame stopped that train of thought and put baby Naruto onto his layed-out cloak.

_Whoom!_

Kisame sat down roughly across from the baby.Kisame's actions came back to bite him back in the ass.

The baby's eyes darted open. It looked around until its eyes layed on Kisame.

The baby started crying.

"Aww, come on… I'm not that ugly!" Kisame whined.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Konoha/Uchiha Compound/5:37 p.m

Itachi had gotten home hours ago. Baby Sasuke sat across him with his widened eyes.

Itachi had decided to mess with his little brother's head. Around the room were stuffed animals impaled by numerous kunai and shuriken. Sasuke's Ninja bear collection had been ruined. Sasuke burst into tears.

"Hn" Itachi snorted. The boy had a long way to go if he was going to be up to his level.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Konoha/Hokage Tower/Hokage's Office/ 6:00 p.m

He was in deep concentration. The Village council had burst into his office half an hour earlier.

_Flashback/30 minutes earlier_

_The Sandaime was asleep.His wizened head resting upon a relatively small stack of paperwork._

_BOOM!_

_The doors to his office were slammed open. The Sandaime's eyes took a little time to focus on the people filing into his room. It was the council._

_The Sandaime closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Couldn't an old guy get his sleep?_

"_Sarutobi, we have important matters to discuss with you." Koharu, a old looking woman said._

_Flashback End_

The council had entered his room, disrupted his sleep, and started bitching about baby Naruto!

If he wasn't the old peace loving old guy he was, he'd kill the council himself…Or get someone to do it for him… Hmm…He liked the sound of that.

Sarutobi got up from his seat. He put on his formal robes and put on his hat.

He had an appointment to go to at the Uchiha compound.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi no Kuni/Nidaime Lake/ 6:15 p.m

The flames flickered. It's bright orange-red hue lightened the area around it.

Kisame had started a campfire. And a pretty damn good one too.

Baby Naruto was asleep in his cloak. Kisame had made a makeshift blanket for the child to sleep in. It would take two more days to get to the hideout.

Once everything seemed set, Kisame plopped to the floor and took out a storage scroll.He bit his thumb and smeared his blood over the seals.

_POP!_

A new cloak popped into existence.Kisame put it on and layed his head down.

He took one look at Naruto before his eyes dropped shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Konoha/Uchiha Compound/Dining hall/ 7:30

There were mountains and mountains of empty plates. The Uchiha and the Sandaime had ate, drank(except Sasuke and Itachi) , and talked. While Fugaku was recalling a story about something that happened a week ago, The Sandaime asked if he and Itachi could speak in private.

After getting his parents' consent, Itachi led the Sandaime to Sasuke's room.

"Itachi-kun, what is Naruto-kun's status? I see Sasuke-kun here sleeping, but I do not see Naruto." The Sandaime said as his eyes darted around the sparsely colored room.

"Oh, Sandaime-sama," Itachi said with as much emotion as he could muster(barely anything),"As I was taking him, a missing shinobi from Kiri ambushed me and took Naruto. I tried to chase him , but I was knocked out by a swing form his mighty sword! Please Sandaime-sama, forgive me!!!" Itachi said with a small tear going down the right side of his young face.

The Sandaime lost Itachi at the "I tried to chase him." Part. Naruto had been kidnapped?

The Sandaime shunshined away to his office and called for as many Jounin who were not biased with Naruto.

Little did Sarutobi know that Itachi was making handsigns for a jutsu while he was talking to the Sandaime.

"Suiton: Wani Heki no Jutsu(Crocodile Tear Jutsu) success." Itachi said in monotone, with a confident smirk on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi no Kuni/Nidaime Lake/ 7:12

Kisame was awakened by Baby Naruto's crying. As he got up he was violently shaked. He darted up sluggishly and got a look at his surroundings. He was frozen at the sight he saw over Nidaime Lake. The water was twisting and shaking malevolently… Kisame was in a state of pure horror…A giant hurricane was coming torwards him.

"Oh Shit…" Kisame said.

He rushed to grab Naruto, but was once again shocked at what he saw.

Baby Naruto's eyes were Dark blue with a slow spinning white ring in the middle.

Kisame could've sworn that he saw baby Naruto mouth the word "Die".

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Konoha/ Konoha Gates/ 7:47 p.m

In front of him were Konoha's elite. Hatake Kakashi, a man with white/silver hair was the team leader. His temporary squad mates were Sarutobi Asuma, a black haired man who was smoking a cancer stick, and Maito Gai, a man with bowl-cut hair and green spandex.

These men were not elites for nothing. They had shed blood, sweat, and tears to get their rank. They also had fought there fair shares of battles. Sarutobi looked at them in the eye keenly.

"You all know what is at risk,you may go." He said as the three men disappeared in a blink of an eye.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you liked this chapter. It is longer than the first two.**

**Now to the main part…About naruto's bloodline.**

**His blood line is called the Boushi no Shippu( Eye of the Hurricane)**

**Now, the eye of a hurricane is calm, so Naruto's eyes have a ****slow**** spinning ring.**

**Here are some brief details.**

**Boushi no Shippu**

**Doujutsu**

**1****st**** Level :Taizen**

**Gives limited control of water. **

**Naruto was able to make this hurricane only because of the Kyuubi(who has yet to make an appearance). Kyuubi is effecting Naruto already but that will be discussed later on.**

**The Boushi no Shippu will probably have more than 3 levels. Though it is a doujutsu, it is also treated like Haku's Ice and the Shodaime's Mokuton.**

**Please Review…**


	4. Update I

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!**

**I'm sorry to say this, but I will not be able to post another chapter for sometime now. There is a project at my school that needs 95 of my attention…The other 5 will go to sleeping. Expect a chapter sometime in Late February or Early March.**

**Ja Ne Readers!!!!! **

**Don't review this update…..**


	5. Chapter IV

**It's WAY past March… Well uhm, sorry sweatdrop**

**Enjoy.**

**LM4**

Hi no Kuni/Nidaime Lake/ 7:12

"What the HELL?!" Kisame shouted as he looked at the colossal storm chasing after him.

Kisame had started to flee from Baby Naruto. I mean who wouldn't?

"Damnit, how am I going to live through this and get the baby unscratched too?" Kisame roared in anger.

The hurricane was catching up, and Kisame was no marathon runner. He was trapped, the ocean was behind the hurricane and the canopy of the forest was way too low for him to avoid it.

The storm surge of the hurricane had almost cleared the area of trees and plants, and the winds had been picking up debris and leaving cuts in Kisame's cloak and body.

While Kisame was thinking, a cut up log was coming his way until it had completely blindsided him in the back of the head. It was at that moment that Kisame had gotten an idea.

Kisame had stopped running and faced the raging storm. He could feel the full force off the slicing winds and had his cloak completely cut to shreds.

Kisame's eyes closed. ' The hurricane's winds are spinning counter clockwise. If I can focus my chakra to my feet, I can utilize the water walking exercise unto the torrents of waters and run up the hurricane and come out the other side.' He focused so much of his chakra into the soles of his feet, that you could see his might chakra swirling at his feet. At that moment, Kisame took a HUGE leap.

The ground where he once stood had caved in and was scorching from the touch of his unholy chakra.

Going with his plan, Kisame landed on a torrent of water, but fell as soon as the water had spiraled and left its spot under Kisame's feet. Thinking quickly Kisame bit his thumb and splattered his blood on a supply scroll and summoned a new cloak. He grabbed on the ends and floated up over the hurricane, completely disregarding his old plan. He almost had fell after a rough torrent of wind had gone his way, but Kisame endured, getting to the other side, adjacent to where Baby Naruto had been.

But Baby Naruto wasn't there!

"Hoshigaki Kisame, S-Ranked Missing Nin from Kirigakure. Notable traits include Blue, shark like skin, blue hair, and a scaly sword wrapped in bandages." Said a voice from behind Kisame.

"Wha?" Kisame said as he turned around.

Just to discover 3 Konoha Jounin with Baby Naruto in their arms.

"For the kidnapping of Shippu Naruto, you will be executed." Said a boring voice, only belonging to the prized jounin of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi , Maito Gai, and Sarutobi Asuma , eh? What makes you think you can take me?" Kisame said bravely.

"**Konoha Senpuu!!" **(Leaf Whirlwind)

Gai had rushed Kisame and was digging hard, steel-like fists and feet into Kisame's abdomen in less than a second with remarkable speed.

"**D****ebabouchou: Kai!!" ****(Knives:Release)**

**Asuma's trench knives had grown to the size of an odachi.**

**Grabbing them by the knuckle holds so that the blade is upright, Asuma leaped high into the sky propping the blades downward, so that they would impale Kisame as he made his descent to the earthen ground.**

**Kakashi made a seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. About 30 yards away, Kakashi had layed Baby Naruto down on the floor atop on his Jounin vest. He then ****Shunshin'd**** (Body Flicker) back to his original spot and started making seals.**

**'****_Ox, Rabbit, Monkey…"_**

**Kakashi thrust his hand down and blue electricity had begun to sparkle.**

**'Visible chakra!! This must be an assassination jutsu!!' Kisame panicked as he swatted Gai away with a Hard back hand and side kicked Asuma in the solar plexus.**

**"****RAIKIRI!!"**** (Lightning Blade) Kakashi's form had disappeared. The crackling blue chakra had disappeared as well. The whole battlefield went silent. The tension in the air was suffocating.**

**Kisame was sweating bullets; the amount of chakra in that ****thing ****was crazy! If he was hit with it, he would surely die.**

**A barely hearable crackle sounded throughout the battlefield. Arcs of crackling blue chakra had become visible once more…**

**Into the chest of Hoshigaki Kisame.**

**Kisame's body went slack. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head. His hair, once blue , was red with the blood of his body. **

**Seeing that Kisame was dead, Kakashi removed his hand from Kisame's body. As he and Gai and Asuma where getting ready to leave, an unholy scream came from Kisame.**

**White, swirling chakra was rolling off his body in crashing waves.**

**As if possessed, Kisame slowly got up, his shark-like features more pronounced and a rough fin protruding from his back. His eyes faded and his cloak barely holding on to his body, Kisame looked like a harbringer of death, waiting to rain down sweet vengeance unto his enemies.**

**In a voice, not like his own, Kisame whispered, ****"Kai"**** (Release).**

**At that instant, the ground below everyone in the vicinity had turned into raging waters.**

**Kisame's form had begun sinking, and in a matter of seconds, he was completely submerged under the waters.**

**From all corners, a voice rang out, ****"Have you foolish men, not heard of the ancient saying "The sea is a cruel mistress?" "For not heeding that warning, I will crush all of you and have you buried in my hostile waters for all eternity, and you will be forgotten, never to be found or remembered again!!"**

**"Kaisekiryouri no Megami Umi!!' ****(Banquet of the Sea Goddess)**

**From the waters, Kappa(1) came and started clawing at the Konoha Nins.**

**The Konoha nins were thrashed and beaten badly as they tried to stay atop of the water.**

**It was at that moment that a screech had come from the forests.**

**A tall figure had stepped out of the forest, water splashing as it took a step.**

**It was Baby Naruto, surrounded by water, which resembled a body of a grown man.**

**'What in Kami's name??' Kakashi thought before he and his comrades had gone unconscious.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**The Konoha Nin have finally arrived, but is Kisame to much for them? And what is this new ability Naruto has shown??**

**A Kappa is a water demon/spirit from the Shinto religion in Japan.**

**Finally!! **

**:D**


End file.
